Su peor temor
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Oneshoot, producto de un reto! cuál es el peor temor de Severus Snape?, y no, no es Lord Voldemort ni son los Marauders... Es algo mucho más... De terror!, risas aseguradas!


Hola a todos!!!

Seguro a varios quizá les sorprenda este pequeño oneshoot, puesto que yo siempre escribo fics tipo LE.JP, pero es que este... Pues... Es el resultado de un pequeño reto que me hizo Andie (Raine Elendil ) y... Bueno, comenzó siendo un "ay, que hago" pero al final el resultado es para morirse de la risa... Así que les recomiendo que, si tienen tos o algun dolor en el cuerpo a causa de ejercicios, no lo lean a menos que quieran llorar, no solo de la risa, sino por el dolor de las costillas (Ay, todavia me duele del deporte que hice... Ains)

En fin... El reto, para aquellos que quisiesen ver de qué se trata

Genero: Humor

Persos: Severus Snape y Dolores Umbridge

Situación: Severus Snape va a quejarse con Umbridge por una norma absurda

Palabras: cruciatus, amor, paciencia, desesperante

Bueno... Disfruten el fic!!!

**Su peor temor**

En el interior de un despacho cuyas paredes eran de piedra y poseían una que otra estantería llena de viscosas sustancias y un armario cerrado con candado y uno que otro maleficio, el cual estaba ordenado de manera muy meticulosa, Severus Snape iba y venía desde la esquina norte del salón hacia la sur, con una gran furia que intentaba apaciguar

El hombre que vestía de negro, con un pelo asquerosamente grasiento, que, al igual que sus ojos, dos pozos negros sin fondo, muy fríos y distantes, con piel cetrina, no paraba de mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones

-. ¡Maldita bruja! –Espetaba furioso a nadie en particular- como me gustaría darte tu condenada lección con una que otra _cruciatus_!!!!

De pronto, se detuvo en seco y gruñó furioso, para luego salir de su despacho y avanzar más rápido que cualquier otro ser viviente, enviándole desdeñosas miradas a cualquiera que se atreviese a cruzar su camino, fuese o no de Slytherin, e incluso, llegó a quitarle unos cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por tan solo verle el cabello a una ya indignada Ginny Weasley

Irrumpió de golpe en el despacho, y tan solo haber entrado se detuvo de golpe, nuevamente, mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía… Un enorme despacho, de DCAO, con cuadros de gatos animados y… Horror!, era todo rosado! ("Eso es _desesperante_" pensó "Por los pantalones de Merlín, eso es peor que ir a ver a Voldemort!")

Sentada tras su escritorio, con una sonrisita aún más tonta de la que solía lucir ("Si eso es posible" pensó con cierta sorna el segundo profesor más odiado de Hogwarts), Dolores Umbridge lucía una horrible túnica rosa pálido y violeta, a juego con el salón, y un sombrero pasado de moda ("Hasta prefiero a Dobby con todo el juego de ropa que Granger les suele regalar" pensó)

-. Pasa algo, _amor_? –Preguntó con voz ultra pegajosa, y Severus tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse-

-. Si… Tengo una pregunta acerca del decreto número 438… Por qué debo lavarme el cabello?!!! –Preguntó, como si eso fuese una gran ofensa a su ser, mientras se la imaginaba torturándola, para así no abalanzarse contra ella y hacer algo de lo que luego, más tarde, el se podría arrepentir- eso no me parece justo, Dolores!, es más, eso es absurdo!

-. Aaaah! –Dolores sonrió como si no le hubiera oído- quieres un te?

-. No –Respondió el con voz cortante-

-. Pues deberías de aprender a controlarte, cariño… Debes tener _paciencia _–Dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona-

-. Ya… Y tu eres el ejemplo personificado de eso, Dolores –Snape forzó una sonrisa, intentando no reírse de cómo ella se tomaba el insulto como un halago-

-. Oh, Severus! –Esa vez Snape no pudo evitarlo, y tembló ligeramente mientras Umbridge sonreía con coquetería, cosa que no la favorecía nada ("Te lo suplico, Merlín… Líbrame de esa loca") para luego levantarse y ponerse cara a cara con Snape, que solo quería huir como alma que lleva al diablo- Eres tan tierno!

Severus Snape la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par ("Se... Se me está declarando!" pensó, temblando de miedo "En qué mundo alterno he ido a parar!!!"), mientras su rostro, generalmente insondable, estaba torcido en una mueca de espanto, y más blanco de lo usual, y se alteró aún más cuando Umbridge cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en acción para besar

El respetable profesor soltó un grito de miedo, y antes de que ella hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa, la lanzó contra su escritorio, haciéndola golpearse el coxis, para luego caer boca abajo en el suelo. Sin embargo, eso lejos de hacerla enfadarse o cualquier otra cosa, la hizo aun más desesperada

-. Así que quieres jugar… Sevvy? –Dijo con una babosa sonrisa y una mirada pervesa, que lejos de consolar a Snape, le hizo gritar aún más-

De pronto, su mente se desconectó, y todo pasó tan rápido… Lo siguiente que supo fue que se hallaba corriendo por el pasillo del tercer piso como alma en pena, mirado con sorpresa por muchos alumnos, pues no todos los días se ve a un Snape histérico, seguido por una Umbridge despeinada, que corría difícilmente tras él, mientras se tomaba el coxis y caminaba como una vieja apresurada, a causa del dolor, mientras gritaba "Sevvy, no!, no te vayas!!!"

Abriéndose paso a empellones, mientras los alumnos menos precavidos caían al suelo y los que se habían salvado de su fiereza se reían ante tan "conmovedora" escena, el profesor, sin saber como, de pronto se halló en la torre más alta de Astronomía, a plena luz del día, observado por todos los alumnos desde los terrenos de Hogwarts, quienes cuchicheaban una que otra cosa, y cuando se dio la media vuelta para huir, se halló con Umbridge en el umbral de la puerta

Snape soltó otro grito de espanto, y al intentar retroceder aprisa, se tropezó con el dobladillo de su túnica y cayó junto al borde de la torre, sobre el cual se puso, tal y como hace un suicida, para luego sacar su varita y apuntarla, mientras veía, con horror, como sellaba la puerta con un sortilegio

-. ¡Atrás, demonio!

-. ¡Amor¡Sevvy¿qué te pasa?

-. ¡Socorro, socorro¡Dumbledore¡Harry Potter¡Alguien! –Gritó Severus, que definitivamente había perdido la cordura-

-. Severito… ¿Qué te hicieron?

-. ¡SOCORRO! –Gritó con mayor desesperación el profesor Snape, quién, a esas alturas, al igual que Umbridge, que se acercaba con cautela, había olvidado que era mago-¡Aléjate, sapiencia!

-. ¡Severus!, tus palabras son veneno… -Dijo Umbridge, poniéndose las manos al corazón, aunque con esa sonrisa perversa aún en sus labios-, menos mal que eso solo es un juego…

-. ¡ALGUIEN, LLAME A ST. MUNGO!, O A…

-. ¿Nunca me gustó la competencia?

-. ¿De qué hablas, lunática?

-. McGonagall… Esa hija de su madre!, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer!!! –Exclamó Umbridge con voz indignada- quería apartarme de tu lado!!!, pero como yo soy más lista, la aparté antes de que hiciese nada…

Aprovechándose de que Snape, que estaba en un estado de desconcierto y pánico total, ella se las ingenió para acorralarlo con su varita en una pared y quitarle la suya, para luego acorralarle con sus brazos, todavía mirándole con sus saltones ojos y una sonrisa babosa

El amargado y antes inexpresivo profesor empezó a patalear, a gritar y a intentar soltarse de aquella mujer, mientras veía, con horror, como ella había cerrado sus ojos y acercaba sus babosos labios a los suyos…

-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un estrepitoso sonido se oyó en todo el despacho del profesor Severus Snape, quien se había caído al suelo, dándose un tremendo ostión en su frente, la cual le latía furiosamente a la par en que le salía un chichón

Pero eso no importaba, Snape gritaba y gritaba, pataleando contra la gran maraña de sábanas de satín negro con las que dormía, y de pronto, todavía pálido y con una expresión del miedo más puro jamás antes visto en su rostro, mientras sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par y el sudor, totalmente frío, recorría todo su cuerpo como si miles de gotas fantasmales le atravesasen

-. Menuda pesadilla… Merlín, gracias por liberarme…

Más tarde, Severus Snape volvía a ser el mismo profesor amargado de siempre, y disfrutaba quitando puntos a las casas mientras consentía a la suya. Pero mientras caminaba, disfrutando de las mazmorras, se tropezó con el señor Malfoy, hijo

-. Profesor!!! –Jadeó Malfoy- no… No lo creerá!

-. Creer que? –Preguntó Snape con voz suave-

-. Debe verlo… Por favor!

Curioso, pero con el rostro todavía insondable, Severus Snape siguió con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos al rubio, que le condujo ante la Cartelera del Gran Comedor, para que leyese el nuevo decreto. Su rostro palideció y su alma se fue a los suelos cuando vio que su pesadilla se volvía realidad ante el nuevo decreto

"Decreto Número 438"

"Los profesores deberán lucir impecables, tanto en uniforme como apariencia"

"Dolores Umbridge"


End file.
